


Watch Me Bloom

by tofunfond



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofunfond/pseuds/tofunfond
Summary: Sometimes soulmates are more broken than all the love stories and movies show.





	1. Butterfly Weed

      Your soulmate mark seemed to always taunt you, it was smaller than any of your friends. It was a simple flower, one that could be easily be doodled by a child. You knew that you were supposed to be happy that you even had a mark at all. You knew various people that their skin was a blank slate, empty and devoid of knowing that they didn't have another part to their soul. You just hoped you'd never have to meet your soulmate.

 

     A sigh slipped past your lips and you laid your head down on the counter. The aroma of the sickly,sweet flowers filling your nose. It made your stomach roll but your stomach also immediately lurched as your wrist burned with heat and bright light burst from your mark. 

 

    The bell on the door rung signifying a customer was entering. "Fuck fuck." You quickly ducked under the counter , grabbed a cloth and frantically tried covering your mark. "Um, hello?" The voice rung throughout the shop which immediately caused you to jump up and hit your head on the counter.

 

    "Ow, fuck! Fucking counter." You must've startled the person more than they did you because you heard a yelp. You rubbed the back as your head as you stood up. "Haha, so how may I help you?" Your voice came out slightly cracked as you awkwardly acted like nothing happened. 

 

  The female slightly laughed with you, "Um, do you have a bouquet to give to someone you used to love then now despise because-"

 

  "I didn't ask for your life story."  
The two different colored eyes blinked in shock back at you. The female looked like she was about to ever breakdown or claw your eyes out. You ran your fingers through your hair, "I'll be right back with your bouquet." and you walked into the backroom.

 

     Ignoring the pulsing burn in your wrist, you grabbed at flowers. Their meanings daring to burst out into your hand. _Columbine, abandonment_. _Basil, loathing. Purple hyacinth, regret. Iris, a message. Yellow rose, decrease of love._ Some of the petals had fallen off but you figured it added character. 

 

    You made the flower arrangement and proceeded back to the counter. "That'll be 20$." The tanned girl pulled a 20 bucks out of her pocket and you gave her the bouquet. 

 

     You watched as she glared at you then proceeded to angrily walk out of the shop. Once you made sure that she was out of your sight, you collapsed to the floor. Today was going to be a long day.

 


	2. Hollyhock

     As of recent, life just seemed to love fucking you. Your entire week was dealt with paranoia, because your wrist never knew when to stop burning. Now the thing that left you in confusion is that the girl never seemed to feel an effect from a mark on her when she was in the flower shop.

     You wouldn't lie, it freaked you out a little. Okay, maybe it freaked you out a lot but still. The thought of you not having a mark on your "soulmate" made you feel worse about the child's doodle on your wrist. Though recently the flower seemed to almost be falling apart into petals.

      You had an idea on why that could be, but were really you supposed to care. It wasn't like you ever wanted to delve deep into the idea of love and soulmates like others. Maybe if she didn't have your mark then you could just pretend that you didn't have a soulmate and it would make your life so much easier.

   With a sigh, you rolled over on your side to grab your phone.  As if on cue,your screen lit up with a text from Perfuma. You blinked in confusion at the text.

[ BFF  ]  
(Y/n)! There's a party  
tomorrow to welcome  
Adora back from uh that  
one place she was at! :)

                 (You)  
Perfuma.

[ BFF  ]  
Yes? :D

(You)  
You know that she  
only went to bring  
Glimmer back from visiting family in Bright Moon ?

[ BFF ]  
So welcome back  
Adora and Glimmer?  
(。o‸o｡)

(You)  
...........  
That works, I guess.

[ BFF ]  
Yay! So you're coming  
right?! Maybe you can  
meet your soulmate!!!!  
◉‿◉

(You)  
Seriously?

[ BFF ]  
Oops, sorry! Forgot!  
Anyway, see you there.

   You muttered curses under your breath as you realized that you didn't even you agreed to going. Even if you tried to stay home with Netflix, she would magically appear and force you to go. Swinging your legs over the side of your bed with a heavy sigh. You might as well get your stuff prepared.


	3. Rue

When Perfuma said a welcome back party, you thought it would be warm and well, welcoming. This however was the complete opposite, the thick scent of booze and very obvious sex. It didn't help that you had to push through a very big crowd to find Perfuma. 

When you saw the heavy blush on her face and the very obviously creepy guy trying to hit on her. Though before you could step in and sock him, Bow managed to magically appear. To calm yourself, you took a step back to try and take a quick breather which proved to be a bad idea.

 "What the hell?!" All the blood in your body froze, you recognized that voice. You hadn't noticed your wrist burning at all till then. Turning around slowly, you muttered a quick apology. Keeping your head down, you went to move past the girl.

"Hey!" Your burning wrist was grabbed as you were then slammed against the wall. You were met angry multicolored eyes. "Hi?" You said awkwardly with a totally charming smile. "You-you're from the flower shop! Is your fucking job to actually make people upset, huh?" Her breath was heavy with the smell of liquor. 

"What, no!"

"Sureeee, you made me pay a lot for a piece of shit bouquet! And now....now you spill my fucking drink on my brand new shirt."

"Maybe I just don't like you! You're the one who grabbed my wrist _AND_ slammed me against this damn wall." You were already angry about seeing the random creepy guy hit on Perfuma. This though pushed your already sensitive anger over the edge.

"Catra?! What the hell are you doing to (Y/n)?" You looked over to see an very confused Adora. The girl-who was seemingly named Catra let go of your wrist in shock. She started to stammer something out which ended up being, "Uh um its our foreplay?!" You were pretty sure that the entire room went dead quiet.

"What?" Adora seemed to be ultimately confused. "Yeah, haha! Me and (Y/n) are very sexual soul mates!" You tried your best to look very, very happy but you were pretty sure that your rage was still do congealed underneath. "Oh, Catra! You're really drunk! Why don't we go back to my place?" Your tone was heavily overexaggerated, a heavy fake smile was on your face.

Catra blinked then the second that she processed the information, she grabbed your wrist and basically yanked you out of the party. Your exit signified a bunch of whoops and hollers. When outside, Catra let go of your wrist and sat against the brickwork. "So...what the heck was that?" You tried asking calmly.

"Do you mind if I smoke? Wait, I don't care if you mind." Catra ignored you and fumbled with her pockets till she had a cigarette and a lighter. You just shook your head as she started smoking and went to walk away.

"Hey, you might want to give me your number?"

"Why? Do you need help with the mess you started?

"You went along with it."

"Only because...fuck you! Ever-ever since you've showed up,my life has gone to shit!"

" _Your_ life! Haha, everytime you're in my fucking vicinity, I-I get this damn burning in my wrist like you're my soulmate! No way in _hell_!" By now, Catra had gotten up and was in your face. Her breath stank terribly of now stale alcohol and the unpleasant smell of the cigarettes. "Yeah, totally no way." Your tone was not meant to come out as nervous and awkward.

Catra seemed to pick up on that nervousness and gave you a curious glare. "Do you know something?" You shook your head. "I don't have a soulmate?" It came out as a squeak. "Hm, then what's this?" Catra grabbed your wrist (for the damn 3rd time) and yanked up your sleeve. The mark was severely bright and when Catra brushed her fingers over it, it dimmed. "I wonder." Catra said in disbelief.

You jerked your wrist away from her and panicked. "You're-you're really drunk! Do you have anyone who can drive you home?" The totally fake "charming" smile slid up on your face yet again. "Catra! There you are." A very large woman with short white hair appeared and wrapped her arms around Catra. You took that as a cue to dart the hell out of there.

As soon as you near your apartment block, you stopped to take a breather. You had ran so fucking far. "Goddamnit!" You sat down on the concrete as tears slipped from your eyes. "I-I...please please please." Sobs wouldn't stop pouring from your mouth. You just knew that you couldn't repeat the mistake.


	4. Pink Hydrangea

The day after the party, you got various messages of concern from your friends. You had to ignore them though, at least until your head was clear. Taking a deep breath as you walked inside of a very nostalgic place. "(Y/n)?" The young girl looked up at you. "Hey, Miss Ice Princess." You smirked as you crouched down to ruffle the easily agitated girl.

She slapped your hand away with a frown.

"You want to skate with me? I'm stuck with all those losers in the one class." Frosta tried not to be very obvious about her worry towards you but the glint in her eyes gave it away. "That's what I came here to do." You smiled at her, though it didn't seem to have a spark as it usually did. "Well, c'mon." Frosta's frown had deepened.

The ice was one of your favorite places to be. The glide of your skates and the occasional fall that gave a soft ache in your bones. Cooling air steadied you slightly. You missed it, it'd been awhile since you'd been ice skating. 

Taking a moment to rest, you stood against the railing. To this day, it amazed you how fast Frosta learned how to skate. "Why are you in the beginner's class again?" You asked her, confused and curious. Her face turned a bright red and she stubbornly turned her nose up, "No reason other than that the jumps are too easy that I totally ace them up!". "Uh-huh, what don't you show me then?"

She froze on the ice and glided slowly across it. "I don't have anything to prove-" Before she could finish her sentence, you skated to her. "Do you need me to help you again?" A small real smile slipped onto your face. "Yeah." Frosta mumbled under her breath in a slightly "tough" voice. You smiled probably the brightest you had in awhile.

"You watching?" Hearing very quiet, "What the fuck else would I be looking at." then a louder reply of "Yeah.". You looked back at her and said firmly, "Language." You got an eyeroll in return.

Shaking your head in a mix of disbelief and laughter, you got ready to show Frosta how it's done. The soft sound of you landing echoed throughout the ring. "Yeah, fuck that." You gave her a stern look. "Yeah, frick that?" Now, there was a blank look. "Frosta, just try the jump and stop cussing!" You pouted at her. "Hmph, fine."

Frosta tried the jump again and again. She kept on landing wrong and you could see her getting frustrated. "Frosta, don't think so hard about it being perfect. Just do the jump." You were concerned but you didn't want her to give up. "One more time and then I'm done for now." Frosta stood up on her slightly shaky legs and took a deep breath. "Woo! Go, princess! You can do it." You tried to cheer her on in an attempt of hoping she could do it on her last attempt.

Frosta barely managed to stick the landing but she did it. "Yes!" You got overly excited which caused you to slip on the ice. After awhile of laughing and excitement, you two relocated to the benches. 

"Um, (Y/n)...when do I get to move in with you?"

"Frosta..."

"I know, I know but I just can't stand only seeing you when you happen to just swing by here."

"I...Frosta, I can't support you like Gma and Gpa can. I'm not emotionally or financially stable. I don't want you to have to deal with another Dad."

"You're not like him! You would never hurt me."

"Frosta, you don't know that."

"I-I...."

Frosta was trembling, either in anger and sadness, you couldn't tell. "Frosta, please." You tried to touch her shoulder but she took off. A sigh slipped past your lips. "She'll need time." Your grandma sat down next to you, startling you. "Gosh, you always appear out of nowhere." You laughed almost sadly. "And I know but how much? It probably doesn't help that she's on the cusp of puberty." 

"How are you holding up, dear?"

"I found my soulmate and fate seems to want us to be together, badly..."

"You don't know that you'll end up like your parents. (Y/n), give your soulmate a chance."

"No. I can't afford to make mistakes when I have Frosta to worry about. If we ever want to live together, I have to learn how to survive without a soulmate in a world like this." You couldn't cry, not after how much you cried last night. "Tell her, I'll swing by soon and call her?" Your grandma nodded. With an even heavier weight on your shoulders, you exited the building. Life was really playing the cat and treating you like a mouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff? never heard of it. oh and basically if you couldn't understand what's going on.
> 
> your parents are dicks  
> Frosta is yo lil sis.  
> you're heavily fucked :D
> 
> BIG LOL HAHA fuck fluff


	5. Chapter 5

At this point, you should've been prepared for whatever the world was gonna throw at you. Though it didn't stop your heart from almost collapsing when you saw a very familiar female at your apartment door. "Fuck you, universe." You muttered harshly under your breath. 

"Uh, Catra? Right?" The words came out as if it pained you to say them. She nodded and she almost looked angry, at you or herself, you didn't know. 

"Do you need som-"

"Sorry that I freaked out about the whole you being my soulmate, I-I just...um was already little upset." Catra's voice sounded almost strained and genuinely sorry. You gave her a soft smile, "Would you like to come in?".

*

Your apartment was a little cluttered, though it was just a ton of pillows, blankets and clothes tossed everywhere. "I uh like to be very comfy." You awkwardly stated as she looked around your apartment. 

"Well do you want something to drink or erm eat?"

"Uh no thank you. I really just came to talk."

"About the whole soulmate thing?" You gestured towards your couch and she sat on it with a nod. "If we're really being honest, I-I think they're dumb." It came out as a squeak. Catra widened her eyes at you. "I mean I...do you just want to start over and pretend we're not soulmates? I don't think I can love after.." She trailed off with a cough.  You raised an eyebrow in question and sighed, "Sure, we can start over and also pretend that this isn't my apartment we're in."

"Okay so ahem. I'm Catra and I've been known to be er over um...yeah just nice to meet you." You could see that Catra was trying really hard so you give her yet another soft smile. "I'm (Y/n) (L/n). Nice to meet you too, Catra."


	6. Eglantine Rose

Getting to know Catra was well intresting to say the least. She had a brash and irrational attitude but as you got to know her, it was obviously a mask. You could also tell who she really wanted to be with and it didn't really shock you. Adora always spoke of an unnamed childhood friend that she "lost" contact with and it was heavily obvious that it was Catra. You dont know if Catra managed to track Adora down or if everything was a coincidence(or well fate but you don't dwell on that part).

"(Y/n), hey!" Glimmer smiled brightly at you as the door dinged causing you to snap out of it. "Glimmer! What can I help you with today?" You leaned excitedly over the counter, helping Glimmer was ALWAYS fun. "I need something to keep Adora's mind off the one girl from the party." The purple haired girl sighed. 

"I'm assuming you're going to take her somewhere and you need the most romantic flowers ever?"

"Yes, well no. Actually I didn't know what to do. I figured if I came here, you would magically give me advice like you always do." Glimmer spoke awkwardly fast with a slightly embarrassed blush on her face. "Well, I'm glad that I can help!" You beamed.

"Why don't you take her to that new cafe? Its not super popular yet but I bet it will be if the city's power couple goes to it." You gave Glimmer a wink and a grin. The purple haired girl bursted into a stuttering mess and looked absolutely shocked.

"We're-e not a p-power couple!! We're just your ordinary soulmates."

"Mhm, I sure beg to disagree. Well anyway you want a typical cliche bouquet of roses?" 

"Ugh sure." As you went to grab one of the bouquets you already had ready, you heard Glimmer whisper under her breath, "One of these days, I'll figure out how to properly win an argument against you, (Y/n)." You tried not to laugh but you couldn't help the little smile.

"Well here ya go, Glimmer."

"How mu-"

"On the house."

"But! I-I..."

"No buts, just promise me that you and Adora will focus on yourselves for once."

Glimmer sighed and mumbled her agreement. You handed the bouquet and smiled gently at her. "Have fun!" You cooed at her as she was at the door. You recived the middle finger in exchange.

You glanced down at the counter and traced the lines that was on the material. The more you thought about love and soulmates, it was almost enough to make you sick. Besides even if you did have your soulmate, she was not interested in you in the slightest. 

Its not like soulmates always worked anyway. Your parents didn't work and what if that bad luck continued on to you or even Frosta. Bile was rising in your throat and tears were pricking at your eyes. Rushing to the back and past an immediately concerned Perfuma.

You felt bad that you dipped out on the job that you swore to help Perfuma with-and oh god THAT was not helping. You just needed to go to the ring and take a breather then you would be fine(you tried to convince yourself).

*

You were glad that it was mid-day and a weekday otherwise you would've ran into your family. Though you were pretty sure who you saw at the counter was a friend of Catra's. As soon as the silver haired super buff girl noticed you, you swore that you were about to fly into another panic attack. Heat rushed into your body and oh god oh god, you couldn't breathe. All you wanted was some time for yourself but fate didn't give you a second to do anything.

"Hey, its alright." You felt strong arms wrap around you and whatever she was humming managed to calm you down(not alot but it was better than nothing). As soon as you felt air rush into your lungs, you sprung back from her. "S-sorry, thank you." Your face was red and your body was shaky but you felt better. 

"Uh um, can I get some skates." You mentally bashed yourself for stuttering. "You're the owners granddaughter right? You probably know better on what to get than I do. Oh by the way, I'm Scorpia. Uh you might recognize me from the party and oh gosh I'm rambling again. Catra told me that I should work on that." She was absolutely adorable for being such a big woman and you gave her a small smile. 

"I think it suits you. Don't change for others."

"Oh really!!" In a swift moment you were getting squished in a hug. "Uh ugh we Scorpia. Um breathe-" 

"Oh sorry that's another thing I need to work on too." Scorpia looked like a sad puppy and you couldn't help but give her a headpat. As she brightened at you, it made you feel a little less like another panic attack was coming. "Well do you know how to skate? I don't mind a partner."   
Immediately she protested, "No,I can see you need space but I'll be right in the back there if you need me."

You nodded then proceeded over to grab your skates. As you stepped onto the ice, you knew you needed to be careful. You were still a little wobbly from before. The more you got used to the ice again, the lighter you felt. You fell into one of your old and familiar routines. On the ice, nothing could stop you. 

It wasn't till you finished one of your jumps that you heard clapping and an astonished grunt. You looked over to see Scorpia and Catra which caused to fall. Okay, maybe one thing could stop you. 

You sighed as you inspected your ankle. It didn't look like it would bruise or anything, just be sore for a few days. Scorpia was apologizing profusely even after you told her it was okay. 

"It happens. More often than you would think." You gave her a small smile. She had that sad puppy look again and you gave her yet again another headpat. Catra stood awkwardly in the back with her hands in her pockets. 

Scorpia looked back at Catra and immediately switched moods. She darted to behind Carta and shoved her towards you which earned her a glare. The silver haired girl gave Catra a thumbs up then walked away.

The messy haired girl sighed and sat down next to you. She grabbed your hand. "Scorpia called me and told me that you had a panic attack. I've uh heard that a soulmate's touch can sometimes help." She had a flush across her face and you squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Thank you, it means alot." Now it was your turn to blush and give her a soft smile.

Just maybe it wasn't too bad to atleast have a soulmate, you just need to not catch feelings.


End file.
